Learning
by S. Phantom
Summary: A quick moment between Bluestreak and the Twins. Rated M for a reason. One-shot. G1verse.


Bluestreak began to online slowly, a faint ache over his entire body making itself known along with a sharp pain in one of his doorwings. It took a moment for his optics to flicker on but when it did he immediately turned them off and ignored whatever directional information his processors were giving him.

"Primus, Blue, how did you end up like that?"

He didn't need his optics to place that voice, but he onlined them long enough to see the speaker and his yellow twin standing behind him.

"Don't remember much of the fall or much before that. Is the battle over? How did it go?"

"Decepticons retreated, we won, luckily with few injuries. Prime sent us out to find you." Sideswipe looked over the young gunner with an optic ridge raised. "You sure you don't know how you managed to land yourself upside down in a tree?"

Bluestreak shrugged and felt the branches supporting him shift a little. "Thundercracker rolled and I fell, there's nothing much else to explain after that."

"And to think our little Blue just did his first Jet Judo," Sunstreaker commented.

"Probably better than us since it looked like he got a few shots off to Thundercracker and Starscream both on the way down."

"Do you think you can help me down now? This is starting to get really uncomfortable and my processors are starting to get nauseous."

"Why should we?" Sideswipe asked. "You look pretty funny like that."

Bluestreak onlined his optics to glare at the twins. "I won't tell Ratchet I got the idea from you two if you help me down."

Two sets of blue optics flickered in surprise before the twin Lamborghinis stepped forward and carefully bent back some of the branches of the huge tree Bluestreak landed in, Sideswipe supporting the gunner's weight as he slowly came free. There was a moment of silence before a sudden _snap_ seemed to echo and Bluestreak came tumbling free, landing with a screech of metal on metal.

"That's the last time I try anything I learn from you two," Bluestreak said, giving Sunstreaker a dazed glare since Sideswipe was still under him. "Anything you two think up can't be good..."

The gunner's words trailed off into nothingness as a light caress traced the edges of his doorwings, almost drowning out the pain he got from the fall with the barely there touch. Sideswipe leaned up slightly and nuzzled Bluestreak's neck, nipping at what wires and cords he could reach.

"I'm sure there are a few things you've learned from us that did you good," the red twin murmured softly into the young mech's audio receivers.

"And what… mmm… might t-that be?" Bluestreak asked, his optics following Sunstreaker as the yellow twin moved close and kneeled down beside them, giving the ground a brief grimace before he surrendered to the light, teasing touches Bluestreak began to sketch over his chassis.

Sideswipe shifted them both so that he and Bluestreak were also kneeling, Bluestreak's back still pressed to his chest. Bluestreak leaned forward and caught Sunstreaker up in a kiss, giving a small happy moan as Sunstreaker kissed him back. He always felt a sense of amazement that two beautiful warriors such as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would want a mech like him but like every time Bluestreak thought of this, Sideswipe found a particular bundle of sensitive wires under his armor that would make him melt and near impossible for him to think.

Things began to fall into a type of routine, one that all three of them enjoyed. For each place that Sideswipe would touch on him, Bluestreak would touch the mirror place on Sunstreaker. And with the twins' bond open wide to each other, the sensation would be echoed back to Sideswipe.

"We really shouldn't be doing this," Bluestreak murmured but his words were defied by his own hands continuing to work under the edge of Sunstreaker's armor as he leaned back against Sideswipe. "Someone could find us."

"Let them find us," Sunstreaker said as he nibbled on the side of Bluestreak's neck.

"Yea," Sideswipe murmured softly, the word punctuated by a soft groan. "It'll just show them… you belong to us…" Sideswipe's head fell forward to rest on Bluestreak's shoulder.

Bluestreak was about to protest, about to say that he didn't belong to anyone, when the twins connected themselves to him and immediately their systems synchronized with each other. Each touch and stroke Sunstreaker felt was streamed back to Sideswipe through the bond and through the uplink with only Bluestreak as a buffer between them.

It only took a few more touches and kisses to send all three of them into overload, Bluestreak crying out sharply as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker could only groan as they fell over the edge.

Bluestreak came online again to the sound of their internal fans working hard to dispel the heat that built up in their frames and the sensation of being surrounded by his two lovers. Sunstreaker looked content in front of him but it was Sideswipe who caught the gunner's attention when he shifted.

"See," the red twin said, sounding satisfied. "You learn good things from us too."

**oOo**

**Author's Note:** BlueProwl requested this over on deviantArt and I finally got around to finishing this. Please enjoy!


End file.
